Till death do us part
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: One shot, Zutara in the 'real' world.


"You know, she's not the right girl for you.." She stated in a soft whisper as she leaned into his chest with her back a little more.

"Hmm.. And why is that?" He asked curiously. His hands on her shoulders, forcing her to lean against him slightly more. She removed his hands and hugged her legs, straightening her back, no longer leaning into him. She turned toward him slightly and looked at him for a single moment. Then she looked away again and left him facing her back.

"Would you want to marry her? Stay with her forever?" He looked at her back with a slightly confused expression on his face.

"Wh-what? Marry her? I only met her a couple of days ago." She hugged her legs slightly tighter, her eyes closed.

"If you wouldn't want to stay with her, then there is no use in dating her in the first place." He was taken aback for a second, but then a small smirk appeared on his features. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders again. Softly he massaged her shoulders, until she finally released her legs from her grip. Her back slowly rested against his chest again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently stroked her clothed stomach.

"What about you?" He asked temptingly sweet.

"Huh?" She asked, completely relaxed.

"Don't you like that new guy?"

"Who?"  
"You know.. that new guy with that hair."

"You're not being very specific, Zuko.."

"I can't remember his name, something with a J..?"

"Jet?"

"Yes, Jet. Would you commit to him?"

"I never said I liked him."

"Well, do you?"

"No."

"Ok.." He replied softly as he kept stroking her stomach. His fingers disappeared into the bottom of her shirt. Softly he started caressing her stomach beneath her shirt. She blushed slightly, though he wouldn't be able to notice, since he didn't see her face.

"So, you don't like anyone?" He asked with a deep, tempting voice.

"I don't think so.."

"You sure?"

"Y-yes..?" She answered, unsure of whether she was being sincere. He noticed the clear hesitation in her words and smiled widely. His hands started making their way up to her bra, very slowly. Surprised by his action, she had no idea how to respond to this. When his hands reached her bra, they very gently massaged her breasts. Gasping as softly as she could, Katara caused Zuko to smirk. He slowly removed his hands, moving them down along her sides. Her entire body felt so smooth, nearly incapably perfect. His hands rested on her stomach once more.

"Completely sure?" He asked teasingly and yet incredibly temptingly at the same time. She didn't know whether to hit or kiss him. Making him remove his hands, she turned around to face him.

"Completely," She responded, showing absolutely no expression whatsoever. He stared at her for a brief moment, but then they both bended forward. Their lips collided, engaging them in a tender and most passionate kiss. She parted her lips for only an instant and he quickly took his shot. He pressed his tongue into her mouth, starting the classical battle of tongues. He massaged her tongue with his and she in return did the same. Her arms wrapped around his neck, as his wrapped around her waist, moving her closer.

As he kept trying to move her closer and closer he caused them to fall backwards. She was now on top of him, on the ground. She could feel pressure building up against her leg as she laid there. She blushed heavily, but Zuko didn't seem to notice nor mind what she felt against her leg.

Katara however couldn't help but notice that Zuko was wildly tugging at her shirt, trying to pull it up. She sat up, still on top of him, removing her shirt herself. He purred teasingly and pulled her against him again. He rolled them over.

Zuko was now leaning over her. He quickly removed his shirt and started tugging at her bra. Luckily for him it had a front closing. Removing it he revealed the beautiful skin of her voluptuous breasts. Her nipples were hardened due to the low temperature in the room. He then leaned over and placed a kiss on both of her nipples. Taking one of them between his lips he started sucking on it. She let out the cutest little moan he'd ever heard.

His hands traveled down to her pants, tugging at the closing. She arched her back as he began to suck harder on her nipple. He gently opened her pants and hooked his fingers under the fabric of her underpants. His fingers slowly moved closer to her warm center. When they reached their destination Zuko felt a warm wetness had already formed between her legs. He smirked, satisfied with the effect he had on her.

Katara's blush was crimson red as she felt him slide a finger inside of her. She couldn't help but let several moans escape from her lips. Zuko released her nipple and slid another finger inside of her, watching her enjoy his touch. Her eyes were tightly closed and she was biting her lip, to try and stop her moaning. He used another finger to gently caress her weak spot, causing her to moan ever louder. He bended over and kissed her on her lips, making it impossible for her to remain silent. He forced his tongue into her mouth, massaging her tongue roughly with his own. She moaned against his lips, as his fingers skillfully took her innocence from her.

She started caressing his sides as much as she could manage. Her hands moving towards his pants. Her fingertips started caressing his clothed manhood. He broke their kiss and stared her longingly in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"You wouldn't have gotten this far if I wasn't." With those words he proceeded, removing her pants and underwear. She in return removed his pants and boxer. As soon as they were both entirely naked Zuko positioned himself on top of her. He thrusted his manhood into her once, noticing her moan, which was nearly a scream, he didn't move for a little while. Letting her adjust to his size. Then when he'd lost his patience and noticed she was somewhat more comfortable, he started moving inside her. Hearing her loud moans, filled with pleasure, encouraged him only more. He kept thrusting in and out of her until he felt her legs tensing and felt his climax nearing. He thrusted into her once more and they climaxed together. He groaned almost as loudly as she moaned. Collapsing on top of her, he made sure he at least leaned slightly on one of his hands. His fingers gently caressed her hair. She looked at him, gazing into his eyes.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked insecurely.

"Till death do us part."


End file.
